1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to netting devices and more specifically to such netting devices which structurally provide for protection by an outer hoop member for net material secured relative to a generally rigid inner hoop member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of netting devices exist to trap various objects within a net material subsequent to passage of the object through an opening of the netting device. Netting devices applicable to the present invention will typically have a handle for user manipulation of the respective device. A large class of such devices are employed to retrieve objects from bodies of water. Landing nets permit a fish caught on an assembly having a hook and line to be trapped within the net and removed from the water. This arrangement prevents the fisherman from having to place undue stress and strain on the line, the hook and the attachment between the line and the hook during removal of the fish from the water. The term fisherman, the conventionally recognized designation, as used herein refers to men, women and children who enjoy the pleasant activity of fishing and is not intended in any way to exclude anyone who enjoys the fine sport. Dip nets permit a fisherman to catch fish by manipulating the net where the fish moves through a hoop having net material attached thereabout and becomes trapped in excess net material extending away from the hoop. Landing nets and dip nets may be interchanged in usage although typically dip nets are of a sturdier construction.
It is conventionally known to have the net material directly attached to a hoop of a net where the hoop penetrates various of the passageways between strand material of the net about the opening of the net. This arrangement is commonly performed during assembly of the net at the time of production. Alternatively, it is conventionally known to tie the net onto the hoop of the net where a separate strand material penetrates a passageway between strand material of the net about the opening of the net and then surrounds the hoop and is tied. Often this arrangement will involve a plurality of lengths of the strand material. A variation on this arrangement involves a wrapping of the hoop by a single long length of strand material with the strand material penetrating adjacent or select passageways of the strand material of the net during travel around the hoop.
Netting devices applicable to the present invention often receive rough treatment during use, transport and storage. During use the hoop of the net device will often come into contact with objects or surfaces, including the bottom of the body of water. While this bottom of the body of water contact is true of landing nets, depending upon the location of the fisherman and the depth of the water, it is often true for use of dip nets, including gill nets. The term gill net refers to net devices which have net material of a configuration, including passageway sizing between cooperating strands of the net material, which permit entry of the head of the targeted fish but do not permit complete passage of the target fish through the net material of the net device. Following this passage of the head of the target fish into the net material the gills of the target fish become entangled by the net material of the net device. The net material of gill nets can be configured to trap certain types of fish of a certain size range.
During the catching of fish with dip nets, and particularly gill nets, the fisherman will often move the net device across the bottom of the body of water while advancing the net device toward the fish to be caught. A common use of dip nets involves the fisherman walking along the bank of the stream or river in the direction of the natural flow of the water, but faster, so that the bag of the net extends outward behind the hoop of the dip net. In this instance the fish to be caught would be moving upstream and would enter the bag of the net. In the case of gill nets the target fish would become entangled at their gills within the dip net. The fisherman often will then reposition the hoop of the net toward the bottom of the body of water and drag the hoop out of the water and up the bank of the river or stream. This action, for conventional net devices, produces a great deal of wear and stress on the net material in contact with the hoop of the conventional net device. In many conventional netting operations utilizing conventional net devices the netting material about the hoop, or the strand material used to secure the net to the hoop, may make contact with structures of the bed of the stream or river or with structures on the land. Prolonged use in this manner will often wear and damage the net or the strand material surrounding the hoop of the dip net of conventionally known net devices.
Often net devices will be laid upon the ground or dock or placed on the floor of a boat or of an automobile. On these occasions the hoop of the net may make contact with the surface, either along a portion of the hoop or, if placed on a flat surface, along the entire perimeter of the hoop. This results in the material surrounding the hoop being in pressure bearing contact between the surface upon which the hoop rests and the hoop itself. This contact often causes wear to this material reducing the life cycle of the material. It is common practice to place other objects on net devices during use, transport or storage causing additional pressure to be applied to the net material, or material tying the net material to the hoop, about the hoop. This increases the potential for wear to such material at contact points with the hoop. This is particularly true during transport in a vehicle where movement and vibration of the vehicle is transferred to the net device causing additional wear.
As can readily be seen the net material, or the strand material if the net is tied to the hoop, surrounding the hoop of conventional net devices can sustain considerable wear and tear which reduce the period of time where optimal performance will be obtained.
Various deficiencies exist with the conventional net devices which allow excessive wear to occur to the attached net material at contact points between the conventional net devices and the net material. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a net device which protects the contact points between the net device and the net material during routine usage while not applying any structurally induced pressure to these contact points. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.